


The Books are Better than the Movies

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Merthur Adventures in the Modern Era [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Post Arthur's Return, Post Finale, Watching Harry Potter, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arthur's return from Avalon, Merlin and Arthur's new pastime is cuddling and watching movies. Merlin decides to introduce Arthur to the Harry Potter series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Books are Better than the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merlin fanfic! I wanted something light and fun for this and having them watch Harry Potter sounded like a good idea.
> 
> I own nothing and these lovely characters belong to the BBC.

“So what movie are we going to watch?” Arthur asked as Merlin put in the DVD.  
  
“I told you. I’m introducing you to the Harry Potter series. Granted, the books are better than the movies but I know you won’t be interested in reading seven books.”  
  
Since Arthur’s return, Merlin began introducing him to all of the new modern technology. The thing Arthur enjoyed the most was movies. Every night, they would pick a movie from Merlin’s enormous collection and cuddled on the couch. Arthur leaned toward the action movies but Merlin wanted Arthur to broaden his range. Since Harry Potter was one of his favorites, Merlin decided they should watch all eight movies.  
  
“What’s it about?” Arthur asked in a bored tone.  
  
“I don’t want to give too much away. You just will have to watch to find out. Since you know nothing about the series I want you come into with fresh eyes. A general description is that it’s the story of good versus evil by following the life of a young boy as he grows older.”  
  
“Will there be fighting?”  
  
“Yes, but there’s more to the story than that. Now, stop asking questions and watch the movie.”  
  
Merlin sat down on the couch next to Arthur and pushed play on the remote. “And remember Arthur, try not to talk too much during the movie, again.”  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Merlin, pulling him close, as Merlin pulled the blanket across their laps.  
  
It didn’t take long for Arthur to start asking questions. “Why are they leaving the baby there in the middle of the night? I don’t understand what is going on.”  
  
Merlin sighed, “Just watch the movie, Arthur! It will make sense.”  
  
A little further into the movie…  
  
“So he’s a wizard? Just like you!”  
  
Merlin smiled, “Yes Harry has magic like me.”  
  
“Is the magic in this like yours?”  
  
Merlin thought about it for a moment. “In a way it is. In this world, one has to be born with magical abilities. One difference is I don’t need a wand to cast spells.”  
  
Arthur nodded his head in understanding. “Do the wizards have to keep their magic hidden from non-magic people?”  
  
“Yes. You’ll see later how the witches and wizards live mostly apart from the muggles.”  
  
Arthur was quiet for a moment. “So even in this time, the witches and wizards still have to hide?”  
  
Merlin looked over at him but Arthur wouldn’t make eye contact. Maybe he should have waited to show  
  
“Well, are you able to show your abilities here in the real world?”  
  
Merlin paused the movie. “Arthur, it’s been a long time since Camelot. Don’t worry what happened then. Now, let’s continue the movie, okay?”  
  
Arthur continued watching the movie with few comments. Merlin hoped his silence meant that Arthur was enjoying the movie.  
  
Once the movie was over, Merlin asked, “So, what do you think about it? Did you like it?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s not too bad.”  
  
“Are you interested enough to continue to the next movies?” Merlin asked hopefully.  
  
“It peaked my interest.”  
  
Merlin smiled as he leaned up and kissed Arthur on the lips. “I’m glad to hear that. We’ll watch Chamber of Secrets tomorrow night.”

 

 

*****

  
Merlin and Arthur continued watching each Harry Potter movie over the next following days. Arthur hadn’t stated exactly what he thought about the series but he did agree to continue watching, so Merlin took that as a good sign. They made it through the next five movies and were ready to start Deathly Hallows.

Merlin returned home from work and was greeted with an unhappy Arthur. “Arthur, what’s …”

“Dobby died!”

“What?”

“Dobby the house-elf! He was such a loyal, little creature. Why did he have to die?”

Merlin stared at Arthur with his mouth opened but then shut it as he cocked his head to the side. “You watched Deathly Hallows Part 1 without me.”

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I was only gone for a like 3 hours. You couldn’t wait for me?” Despite is outwardly annoyance with Arthur, Merlin was happy to know that Arthur actually was that into the series to continue without him.  
“I had to see what would happen next.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. That’s the closet to an apology as he would get. “I guess you are ready for Part 2 now?”

“Yes. I decided not to finish it without you.”

Merlin sat his bag down on the kitchen table while Arthur put in the DVD. They sat down on the couch and began the movie.

As the movie progressed, Arthur remained silent as he sat on the edge of his seat. Merlin was a little surprise to see him so engrossed by the series. Since Merlin knew the movie by heart, he spent half the time just watching Arthur react to it.

Arthur’s silence broke during the Battle of Hogwarts scenes. He was excited for the big battle but not happy about some of the major character deaths. When Harry announced he was going to Voldemort to die, Arthur blew up.

“What?! Tell me he’s not actually going to die, Merlin. Harry can’t die. He’s the hero! Why would you make me watch these movies and become invested in them just watch Harry die?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “I’m not going to answer that question. Just finish watching the movie.”

“But…” Arthur realized there was no point in continuing the argument. His frustration soon disappeared as Harry summoned the spirits of Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Watching Harry speak with his deceased parents, particularly his mother, was all too familiar for Arthur. Merlin saw a tear roll down Arthur’s cheek and squeezed his hand. Arthur wiped the tear away and continued watching as if nothing was wrong.  
When it’s revealed Harry is still alive, Arthur says, “I knew it! I knew he wouldn’t really die.”

“You just keep telling yourself that, Arthur.”

Arthur cheered Harry on as he fault against Lord Voldemort until the end. He didn’t even try to hide his enthusiasm. After the “19 Years Later” scene and the movie finally over, Arthur turned to Merlin, “So that’s it? It’s over?”

“Yep, that’s it. The books go into a little more detail than what the movie showed. As I’ve said all along, the books are better. But what do you think of the series now that you’ve seen it all?”

“I admit, it’s good. I’ve enjoyed the past week of watching all of the movies.”

Merlin smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

*****

  
The next day, Merlin awoke to find Arthur on the couch reading a book.

“What are you reading?” he asked walking over to the couch and leaned against the back of it. He looked over Arthur’s shoulder and smiled. “Harry Potter?”

Arthur looked up from the book, “Yes. You said the books were better than the movies so I’m reading them to see if you are right or not.”

Merlin chuckled, “I see. You’ll soon find out that I am right.” Merlin pushed himself off the couch. “I’m mentioned in the books you know,” he said as he walked into the kitchen. “There’s even a special Order named after me.”

Arthur marked his place, closed the book and looked at Merlin, “And what makes you so special?”

“It’s a series about witches and wizards, of course I’m going to be mentioned. I’m the greatest sorcerer of all time!”

“ _Mer_ lin.”


End file.
